Shuji Mihara
is one of the protagonists in the Kamen Rider Series installment, Kamen Rider 555. Personality He is a relatively cowardly member of Ryusei School who would rather forget about Orphnochs and go back to living a normal life. He would become the main wearer of the Delta Gear and fight as Kamen Rider Delta despite his cowardice. History After Rina was hit by a truck retrieving the Delta case he had thrown into the street, he resolved to stop running and fight alongside the others. After the series, Shuji, Mari, and Rina were the only surviving members of Ryusei School as now that Shuji along with Rina had run the orphanage which had previously been run by Smart Brain. Kamen Rider Decade Delta appeared with Kamen Rider Tiger as shadows in a dimensional distorion caused by Narutaki to take KickHopper and PunchHopper out of the World of Kuuga. Judging from KickHopper's comment "Another hell awaits.", it can be assumed that the two Riders were waiting to fight them. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Delta was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider 555 video game Kamen Rider Delta is playable along with Faiz and Kaixa in the ''Kamen Rider 555'' video game. Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes Delta is an unlockable character in Super Climax Heroes. Delta Armor Information The Delta Gear gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform. *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 96kg *'Punch': 3.5 Tons of pressure *'Kick': 8 Tons of pressure *'Jump': 38m *'Run': 100m / 5.7 seconds The Delta Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor only exists after the wearer transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite and the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Delta Driver. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Delta, this path is blue when transforming, white after transformation. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. *'Sol Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Delta Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself. *'Ultimate Finder': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems and have an unlimited amount of X-ray vision. Arsenal *SB-333B Delta Driver - Delta's transformation device. **SB-333P Delta Phone - The walkie-talkie-shaped control unit of the Delta Gear and the first half of the Delta Blaster. **SB-333DV Delta Mover - The digital camcoder-shaped viewscreen and the second half of the Delta Blaster. ***Delta Mission Memory - A small metallic card key which stores the information of the Delta Armor **SB-VX0 Jet Sliger - A heavily armed combat motorcycle Rider Cards *'Kamen Ride: Delta': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Delta. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider Delta. First used in the World of Agito to fight the Gurongi. Behind the scenes Portrayal Shuji Mihara is portrayed by . Harada previously portrayed in . As Kamen Rider Delta, his suit actor was . External Links Category:Heroes